The Mean Reds
by markaleen
Summary: Holly's thoughts as she walks along 5th Avenue. Ficlet. (Set at the beginning of the film)


**For the past few months I've been binge watching Audrey Hepburn. Breakfast at Tiffany's is definitely near the top of my favorites list. I haven't written for any of Audrey's characters/films yet, so this is really just me trying my hand at a short story. Hope it's okay, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mid-September... or was it late September? Nearing six o'clock in the morning and having not slept a wink, Holly wasn't quite sure what the calendar read. This was usual of Wednesday nights. All she knew for sure that the new or close autumn air still had a faint warmth to it.

Sipping her coffee and taking a bite of her croissant, she peered into the display window at Tiffany's. Quel night, she thought. Lately there were super-rats one right after the other. Who knew she would come to miss the regular rats? At least they didn't follow her home and try to get into her apartment. Her feet ached from trying to doge last night's super-rat. Harry was his name, or was that someone else? It didn't matter, she supposed. He knew where she lived, so with her recent luck, she expected him to show up sometime later that night. Again, it didn't matter. She would be long gone before he had the chance to show up.

Holly sighed as moved to the next window. The past few weeks had given her a heavy bout of the mean reds (as she called it). She looked at the diamond chandeliers. How lovely they appeared against the dark blue background. Each and every gem was in its rightful place. Even though the sun had yet to come up over the tall buildings, they still seemed to glisten when she tilted her head. As she walked around the corner, her silent wish was to someday find her place in the world like each strand of jewels. They knew where they were supposed to be, and the end result was something beautiful. Someday, she knew, her life would come together. She only wondered when and how. One thing was for certain, it wouldn't be until the rats had gone someplace else.

For once, she wanted to meet a man who wasn't a rat – at this point she'd even settle for a mouse. Nevertheless, she knew that ratty men where the men with the greatest fortunes. Nothing was definite about her future, but in it she saw a husband who could take care of both her and her brother. Oh how she missed young Fred. Not a day went by where she didn't worry about him. She would never forgive Doc for letting him enlist in the army. Fred didn't belong there, he belonged on a ranch, free and at ease. Sometimes she wondered if she should have stayed with Doc and his children. She might have been unhappy, but at least she would be near her brother and know he was safe. She was tired of being scared all the time. Deep down, she knew all the reasons she was afraid. Fear hadn't left her soul since her parents died. But for her own survival, she had to bury the reasons and not admit to them. They were too much to handle. By now, more often than not, it was as though she had truly forgotten.

Strolling the distance from Tiffany's to her apartment, she thought more about the store. Everything inside was so organized and so calm. If only life could be such a way… Peaceful, ordered, and knowing. You'd never see a fight break out in Tiffany's – no war or bitterness of any kind. Everything was protected, yet not confined to the glass casings forever. Someday they would break free. The jewels would find someone to care for them and to show them the world. It was such a wonderful thought. But, as always, pleasant thoughts couldn't last for long. Arriving at her apartment and walking up the steps, last night's super-rat made his appearance hours earlier than she envisioned.

He followed her inside and up to her door, but with unintentional help from Mr. Yunioshi, she got inside unbothered. Leaning against the door once Sid – that was the man's name – stopped knocking, she wished once more for one man who wasn't a rat. Not even a mouse, she decided now. He didn't have to stay around long, nor did he need to be a romance. All he needed to be was someone she could turn to when life got her down. Alas, she knew the wish was unlikely to be granted…


End file.
